


I'll be there for the both of you

by Cleyksa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleyksa/pseuds/Cleyksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets pregnant and Lexa is here for her</p>
<p> or</p>
<p>    Clarke fait une connerie et Lexa est là pour l'aider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there for the both of you

PDV Lexa

 

   Si mon patron, qui se trouve être également mon père, me demandait encore une seule fois de prendre des dossiers de dernières minutes chez moi pour qu'il puisse partir se reposer sur une île tropicale, j'en étais sûre, j'allais .... exiger qu'il m'emmène avec lui.

  Aargh, c'est pas possible... Je suis devenue pitoyable, un vrai chaton : incapable de m'énerver ou de m'imposer. Depuis quand était-ce le cas ? Je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour me faire respecter au collège ni au lycée, j'ai toujours intimidé les gens : c'est comme ça. Et pourtant, l'impression me gagnait que je me laissais largement marcher sur les pieds par mon père. En même temps, c'était grâce à lui que j'en étais là où j'en était. Sans lui, je ne me serais jamais relever après Son départ. L'encre de mon stylo continua de s'épuiser jusqu'au moment où il ne laissa plus que des trainés infâmes sur le papier. Je le jetai, énervée, dans la corbeille à coté de mon bureau et me cala confortablement contre le dossier de mon siège, laissant pendre ma tête en arrière. Je passai mes mains sous mes lunettes et me frottai les yeux. Ce nouveau produit pour les lentilles ne me réussissait décidément pas. - Il faudrait que j'aille à la pharmacie demain si jamais j'ai le temps. Et si je trouve laquelle est ouverte puisque nous serons ...dimanche! commençais-je à me parler à moi-même. Bien joué Lexa. Je laissai un soupir s'échappait de ma bouche lorsque mes yeux se rendirent compte du nombre de dossier encore posés sur mon bureau. Sans compter ceux qui étaient dans mon sac. J'allais passé mon week-end à remplir et vérifier ces affaires. Quelle merveille.

  Alors que j'ouvrais le rabat cartonné d'un énième dossier, la main à présent engourdit, la sonnette retentit, me pétrifiant sur ma chaise. Je posais mes lunettes sur mon bureau et regardais l'heure à la télé : 02h24. Du matin, du matin. Et je n'attendais personne. Je glissa sur le carrelage, prenant le temps de ne faire aucun bruit en me déplaçant. La sonnette retentit à nouveau et, quelques secondes plus tard, quelques coups désespérés se firent entendre. Arrivant au seuil de mon appartement, j'entre-ouvris la porta et glissa un coup d'oeil. Et ce que je vis me gela sur place. J'eus l'impression que tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de mon corps se retrouva propulsé au sol. Je claquai la porte aussi vite que je ne l'avais ouvert. Qu'est-ce qu'ELLE faisait là ? Elle était partie un matin de mai. Elle avait obtenue une bourse miraculeuse pour aller étudier à l'étranger et bien sur, elle avait accepté. C'était son rêve depuis toute petite : l'Afrique. Alors que nous étions encore en couche-culotte, elle m'apprenait déjà le nom de tous ces petits animaux - à l'époque en plastique - que l'on pouvait trouver là-bas, depuis ils étaient devenus réels pour elle. En grandissant, elle s'était passionnée pour les enfants défavorisés et là-bas, ils étaient cruellement en manque de tout. Et pour lui faire plaisir (pas que les petits africains ne m'intéressaient pas, loin de là, mais toute mon attention était déjà accaparé par ELLE), j'avais accepté de tenir un stand avec elle au lycée pour lever des fonds. Le but était de récupérer de l'argent bien évidement, mais aussi des stylos, des livres, des denrées non périssables ... Enfin tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile, de près ou de loin. Nous avions créées cela en accord avec un programme financé par l'hôpital et sa mère elle-même avait amené toutes ces choses en Afrique. ELLE, elle était folle de joie en voyant les photos à son retour. Un soir, alors que nous étions allongée sur le dos sur la terrasse et que nous regardions les étoiles, ELLE m'avait pris la main et m'avait promis qu'elle irait un jour, et qu'il faudrait que je l'accompagne, parce que c'était nous deux ou rien, pour toujours. Cependant ce mois de mai avait totalement changé les choses ....

 

 

\-------------------------------- Flashback --------------------------------------

 

    - Lexa !! Lexa !!! se mit-elle à crier dans notre chambre d'université.

   - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bougonnais-je encore mal réveillée.

   - Tu devineras jamais !!! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur mon lit, s'asseyant à moitié sur moi à moitié sur mon matelas. Je l'ai eu Lex, je l'ai eu ... dit-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur son beau visage.

   - De quoi tu parles ? lui demandais-je en me redressant, essuyant ses joues doucement, laissant son sourire contaminer mes lèvres.

   - La bourse, la bourse Lexa, je l'ai eu .. je l'ai eu ! dit-elle encore toute abasourdie.

 

  Ce fut comme un coup de massue qui s'abattit sur moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout était hypothétique : la bourse, le voyage, les études ... la séparation, l'attente, le déchirement, le changement, les adieux. Tout allait changer. J'étais peut-être, et même très certainement, égoïste mais je voulais qu'elle reste, qu'elle me, qu'elle Nous choisisse. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander ça, c'était son rêve et, à défaut d'être égoïste, je ne serais pas la garce qui la empêcher de le vivre. Alors je me força à sourire, la serrant dans mes bras. Une fois ma tête enfuit dans son cou, je laissai mes larmes couler. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle.

    - C'est merveilleux, Clarke, je suis si, si, si heureuse pour toi.

   - Merci, merci pour tout, susurra-t-elle et son sourire s'entendait dans sa voix. J'aurais jamais pu faire ça sans toi. T'es ma meilleure amie, la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu.

   - Toi aussi, me forçais-je à sourire en me séparant de son corps chaud. Tu pars quand ?

   - Dans deux semaines !! dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

   - Deux ... Deux semaines ? répétais-je soudainement paniquée : je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide.

   - Je sais que ça peut paraître précipité mais ... c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Lexa c'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera plus jamais .. souffla-t-elle.

   - Arrête, la taquinais-je, on se croirait dans Grey's anatomy quand Arizona s'en va ! plaisantais-je. Ce n'est même pas une question Clarke, tu pars.

   - Ouai ... tu as raison ... m'accorda-t-elle ayant l'air chagriné. Et, mademoiselle, je crois t'avoir entendu critiquer Grey's anatomy ? dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi comme si j'étais sa proie.

   - Tu as du mal comprendre dans ce cas là ! tentais-je de me sauver avant que ses mains se mettent à me chatouiller les côtes. Arrête Clarke, je t'en supplie, arrête !!! me mis-je à crier.

   - Très bien, je veux bien... dit-elle d'un air sournois. Mais en contre-partie, tu regardes tous pleins d'épisode avec moi aujourd'hui !!! sourit-elle. Allez, Lex !! On a rien d'autre à faire.

    - Okay, okay, si ça peut me permettre d'éviter la torture !! lui souris-je doucement. Mais il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever un dimanche matin ! Alors, lui proposais-je en tapotant le matelas devant moi, ramène tes jolies fesses et rendors toi !

   - A vos ordres, commandante !! rit-elle en s'allongeant et se blottissant tout contre mon corps.

 

*******************deux semaines plus tard -1jour*****************

 

   - Alors c'est demain le grand jour ? s'exclama Octavia en se levant de nos lits.

   - Et oui, souffla Clarke avec un petit sourire.

   - Tu vas nous manquer Princess', dit Bellamy en la serrant dans ses bras.

 

  Octavia s'incrusta dans le câlin, ainsi que Monty et Jasper, et enfin Raven qui boitait à cause de sa cheville foulée. Par-dessus toutes ces épaules, Clarke me lança un petit regard, mais je me joignis pas au câlin, je me contentais d'être présente par la pensée. Une fois la petite fête terminée et tout le monde rentré dans sa chambre, je finis de ramasser la chambre tandis que Clarke se préparait à aller au lit. La soirée c'était bien passé dans l'ensemble. Même Anya, ma grande-soeur, avait fait une petite apparition, ce qui avait fait plaisir à Clarke, et donc à moi.

  Je rejoignis Clarke dans la salle de bain et me brossa les dents. Nos regards se croisèrent, et sans utiliser de mot, nous nous comprîmes. Elle finit de passer sa crème puis enfila son pyjama. Elle vint s'appuyer contre mon dos et passa ses bras autour de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux un instant, essayant de faire comprendre à mon cerveau que c'était la dernière fois que cela allait arriver. Que demain soir, il n'y aurait plus Clarke dans la chambre, plus de cheveux blonds éparpillés partout, pas de vêtement jetés au hasard dans la chambre, plus de corps chaud se faufilant contre le mien au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar. Tout ça était fini. Clarke vit mes yeux se fermer dans le miroir et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle posa sa tête contre mon dos avant d'oser parler.

   - Lexa ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

   - Mh, tentais-je de lui répondre, ne croyant pas ma voix suffisamment stable ni fiable.

   - Tu me l'aurais dis, si ça te dérangeais que je m'en aille? Pas vrai ? Tu m'en aurais parlé, tu n'aurais pas tout gardé pour toi, n'est-ce pas Lexa ? demanda-t-elle la larme à l'oeil en redressant la tête pour croiser mes yeux dans le miroir. Tu ne me ferais pas le coup de jouer l'indifférente pour t'écrouler une fois que j'aurais pris cet avion, dis-le Lex', je t'en supplie dis moi que cette boule qui pèse sur mon coeur c'est pas mon inconscient me hurlant que tu as un soucis avec tout ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en englobant la pièce de ses bras.

   - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Clarke ? demandais-je en affaissant mes épaules et mon visage, incapable de la regarder. Bien sur que tu vas me manquer, je ...

   - J'en étais sûre .. T'as pas été honnête !! cria-t-elle faiblement en me lâchant définitivement. Je t'ai demandé un million de fois si je pouvais partir et t'as toujours répondu : "mais oui, Clarke, envoles toi ! ". J'ai même finis par croire que t'en avais rien à faire tellement t'es devenue douée à ton petit jeu, s'énerva-t-elle. Et toi, pendant tout ce temps, tout ce à quoi tu as pensé c'était :"c'est la dernière fois qu'on fais ceci ou bien cela" et t'as continué à sourire alors que tu savais que ça n'allait pas !! continua-t-elle de s'énerver en sortant de la petite pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre.

   - C'est peut-être vrai Clarke, mais j'ai fais ça pour toi ! Parce que je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi ! Je le sais mieux que n'importe qui !

   - Et tu devrais savoir mieux que n'importe qui que tu es plus importante pour moi que n'importe quoi !! se mit-elle à pleurer. Tu avais promis de toujours ME dire la vérité, toujours ...

   - Je sais, je sais Clarke, dis-je doucement en prenant son visage dans le mien. Mais je ne pouvais pas... Je, ... Mais toi aussi tu l'as pensé, que c'était la dernière fois ! Je le sais, je t'ai vu dans la salle de bain... Et tu n'as rien dit non plus !

   - Peut-être.. cria-t-elle désespérement. Mais je pensais que tu n'en avais peut-être rien à faire, que finalement ça ne te faisait rien...

   - Comment tu peux penser ça ! dis-je, blessée, le cœur à fleur de peau. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout...avouais-je les joues rougissantes.

   - Moi aussi, tu es ma meilleure amie Lex'... tenta-t-elle de contenir la discussion.

 

  Mais si elle partait demain, et qu'elle ne revenait jamais alors... Il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle est la première fille que j'ai aimé. Vraiment aimé. Et peut-être la dernière. Parce que c'est la seule que je peux imaginer à cette endroit de mon cœur. Il fallait qu'elle le sache. Qu'elle serait toujours aimée follement, et toujours dans le cœur de quelqu'un ici. Il faut qu'elle sache que quelqu'un attend réellement son retour.

   - Clarke... Il faut que tu saches .. Je... Enfin, je voulais te dire que... bafouillais-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je crois que je t'aime plus que ça, plus que comme une soeur ou une meilleure amie, je crois que ...

   - Shhh, me coupa-t-elle en plissant les yeux alors qu'une larme s'en échappa. Ne le dis pas...

   - Je suis amour... tentais-je de finir.

   - Shh, me coupa-t-elle à nouveau en posant son doigt contre mes lèvres cette fois. Je sais.. Je sais, Lexa,... Je sais.

   - Tu.. Tu sais ? demandais-je honteuse et morte de peur. Si elle savait, alors ça voulait dire qu'elle n'éprouvait même pas une infime partie de ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais...

   - Et crois moi, si j'avais pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant que j'étais celle qu'il te fallait, je n'aurais jamais envisagé de prendre cet avion qui décolle dans quelques heures... jamais, Lexa, avoua-t-elle en collant nos fronts ensemble. Mais c'est pas le cas.... couina-t-elle.

   - C'est toi que je veux, Clarke, toi, me mis-je à pleurer à mon tour.

   - Je t'en supplie Lex', ne rend pas cela plus dur que ça ne l'ai déjà ... me supplia-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas sacrifier mon cœur et perdre ma meilleure amie en même temps. Je t'en supplie, choisis d'être celle que je peux garder, Lexa, par pitié...

   - D'accord, d'accord, acquiesçais-je en ravalant mes larmes après un long silence. Dès demain, ... je ne serais plus que ta meilleure amie, je t'aiderais à finir tes bagages, à arriver à l'heure à l'aéroport et je te serrerais fort dans mes bras avant que tu t'en ailles. Mais ce soir, chuchotais-je en caressant sa joue de mon pouce, ce soir, je ...

 

  Mes lèvres avaient rencontré les siennes d'abord en douceur, hésitante, puis elle avait écrasé les siennes contre ma bouche en fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put. Et tout semblait enfin trouver sa place : nos mains, nos lèvres, nos corps, nos cœurs, nos pensées et nos âmes. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit, doucement, tendrement, sensuellement. Lorsque ses mains gelées se figèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, au niveau de l'attache de mon sous-vêtement, ses yeux bleus azurs affolés se plantèrent dans les miens.

   - Si c'est ma dernière nuit avec toi, chuchotais-je doucement en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, serres moi contre toi comme si j'étais plus qu'une amie... continuais-je en me baissant doucement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Donnes moi un souvenir auquel je puisse me raccrocher, susurrais-je doucement en glissant mes longs doigts fin entre les siens, et prends moi la main lorsque nous faisons ce que les amantes font... soufflais-je en décrochant le petit crochet dans mon dos qu'elle avait eu si peur de toucher. La manière dont tout cela se termine est importante ... parce que.. et si, on ne pouvait plus jamais s'aimer après ?

  Ses lèvres se firent moins timides, tout comme ses gémissements et son corps mais sa main qui tenait la mienne ne la lâcha pas, pas une seule fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte dans cette avion et qu'on se perde de vue...

 

\------------------fin flash-back----------------

 

    Je m'adossais contre la porte, le souffle court. Je ne pensais ne plus jamais la revoir, je m'étais presque fait à l'idée, presque. Et je pensais que mon cœur aussi : Clarke resterait la partie la plus importante de mon enfance, mais c'était là qu'elle était restée : dans mon enfance. Et pourtant, mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort, plus douloureusement. Les mêmes petits coups désespérés retentirent de nouveau à la porte, et je les reconnu enfin : c'était notre signe.

   Clarke l'avait inventé quand nous étions toute petite. Elle avait tenu la main de Wells pendant tout le voyage scolaire et j'avais du me ranger avec une fille que je ne connaissais même pas. Et je voulais être avec Clarke. Je voulais toujours être avec elle ; et j'étais triste, dans le rang derrière elle à tenir la main d'une inconnue. Elle riait et souriait. Alors, lorsque je rentrais chez moi trempée à cause de la pluie et avec de la boue jusqu'au milieu du mollet après avoir trébuché dans une flaque - tout ça parce que Monsieur Wells le nouveau meilleur ami de Clarke avait décidé de s'arrêter brusquement et sans prévenir pour lui montrer une fleur toute fanée et, lorsque toute la classe se mit à rire parce que mon pantalon et mes mains étaient crades, Clarke se contenta de me faire un petit sourire et de continuer à parler à Wells - je partis prendre une douche et me collai au lit immédiatement. Bien évidement, j'attrapai un rhume et je grelottais sous ma couette lorsque ces petits coups retentirent. La petite tête blonde de Clarke apparu à ma porte et elle passa la soirée avec moi. Depuis ce jour-là, ces petits coups étaient devenus notre code secret.

 

   - Lexaaa, supplia une voix brisée, Lexa je t'en supplie, je sais que c'est toi ... dit-elle en posant sa main contre mon dos, de l'autre coté de la porte. Je sais aussi que je suis la dernière personne que tu veux voir et que je suis vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien pour faire ce que je vais faire mais ... Tu te souviens, de ce soir où on a promis qu'on serait toujours là l'une pour l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive ?

 

  Oh oui, je m'en souvenais très bien. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ces papillons dans mon ventre, cette sensation de chaleur tellement intense qu'elle devenait douloureuse. Oui, Clarke je m'en souviens très bien de ce soir où mon monde s'est effondré et où la seule chose que je vis fut toi. Toi, ton sourire et tes yeux rieurs. Oui, je me souviens être tombée amoureuse de toi en te promettant à mi-mots d'être toujours là pour toi alors que tu posais ta tête sur ma poitrine. Oui, décidement, je m'en souvenais.

   - Lexa, dis moi que tu t'en souviens ... pleura-t-elle doucement de l'autre côté.

 

  Mes yeux se mouillèrent à leur tour. J'avais beau avoir du ressentiment pour elle, je ne pouvais pas la haïr, pas totalement. Et je ne pouvais pas la laisser sur le palier. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Alors je me décollai à grande peine de la porte et défis le verrou et la chaine avant de l'ouvrir, doucement. La première chose que mes yeux virent fut le tout petit sac de voyage posé à ses pieds. Ensuite, ce fut ses longs cheveux - qui avait encore blondis - trempés et dégoulinants à cause de la tempête. Son tee-shirt en était devenu transparent et son short ne devait pas lui tenir bien chaud, ce qui expliquait peut-être la chair de poules sur ses bras mouillés. Je finis par la regarder vraiment, dans les yeux. Ils étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et souligné de noir de ne pas avoir dormit. Je la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas seulement nos retrouvailles qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Oh non, Clarke Griffin n'oubliait jamais de dormir. Je me décalais légèrement pour lui laisser la place d'entrer et baissa la tête. Elle resta plantée là, les bras ballant, les larmes baignant ses joues.

   - Dit quelque chose, Lexa, s'il te plait, dit-elle alors que ça voix s'étrangla.

   - Ce n'est que pour cette nuit, furent les seuls mots que je puis articuler.

 

 Il me sembla que ses pleures redoublèrent mais elle hocha cependant la tête et, se saisissant de son sac, entra dans mon appartement. Elle laissa tomber son sac à nouveau et s'approcha de moi, tentant de me prendre dans ses bras mais mon regard froid l'en dissuada et elle continua de pleurer.

 

   - Je sais, je ... je ... Je sais que c'est impromptu, essaya-t-elle de communiquer entre ses sanglots. Mais je n'avais nul part où aller...

 Et sous mon regard réprobateur, elle rectifia.

   - Nul part d'autre où je voulais aller. Lexa ... Oh, Lexa si tu savais... commença-t-elle.

 

  Elle était là, plantée au milieu de mon salon, les bras vides d'énergie, le visage blême et sans vie, la voix secouée de sanglots et mon cerveau n'arrivait toujours pas à analyser la situation. Elle était revenue. Elle était de nouveau là, dans la même pièce que moi. Elle respirait le même air. Et soudain la sanction tomba en même temps que ses jambes la lâchèrent. - J'ai fait une énorme bêtise, pleura-t-elle en s'effondrant au sol.

 

PDV Clarke

 

   J'avais fait tout mon possible pour tenir jusqu'ici, jusqu'à elle. Mais maintenant que j'y étais, qu'elle était là, mes jambes cédèrent sous mon corps et tout en moi s'écroula. Parce que je savais que j'étais finalement en sécurité ici, que j'étais enfin là où je devais être, qu'elle était de nouveau au près de moi. J'avais tenu pour prendre un premier puis un deuxième avion, j'avais tenu en prenant mon bagage, j'avais tenu bon en courant sous la pluie, j'avais tenu bon encore une rue, encore un tournant, encore quelques étages, encore une porte. Et je l'avais vu, ses yeux glaçants qui furent si chauds pour moi autrefois. Elle était distante et froide, réservée et dure. Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'accueillerait pas les bras grands ouverts. Je l'avais détruite. Mais je n'étais plus toute seule.

  Seule sur ce sol frigorifiant, je laissais le peu d'eau que mon corps contenait encore se déverser et le quitter. Elle attrapa une boite de mouchoir et je me sentis tellement mal. Je m'en voulais de lui faire ça à elle, la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer. Je pris le mouchoir en me confondant en excuses, mais qui d'autre étais-je censée aller voir ? Elle avait été ma meilleure amie pendant 22 ans. Je ne voulais personne d'autre à mes côtés pendant cette épreuve. Bien évidement, je ne lui imposerais rien. Mais je voulais seulement la retrouver, retrouver ses bras chauds et protecteurs, son rire, son visage et ses blagues ridicules au petit déjeuné.

  Elle m'aida à me relever, toujours distante, et m'indiqua la salle de bain. J'y entrai et me déshabillai avec les dernières onces de forces qu'il me restait. Je rentrais sous l'eau chaude, assise sur le socle, incapable de me tenir debout et je la vis revenir. Elle déposa des vêtements sur le haut d'une corbeille et ses yeux étaient évasifs, ne se focalisaient nul part. Pas sur moi. Pourtant elle m'avait déjà vu nue, et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'était permise de rentrer dans la pièce. Mais elle avait l'impression que nous étions devenues des étrangères l'une pour l'autre et la voyant agir ainsi, aussi prévisiblement, me fit croire que peut-être nous n'avions pas autant changé que cela. Peut-être. Une fois séchée et habillée - d'un petit short de nuit que je reconnus immédiatement : il m'avait appartenu il y a longtemps - , celle que j'appelais ma meilleure-amie m'indiqua le lit. Son lit. Elle m'apprit qu'elle dormirait sur le canapé. Et son regard m'interdit d'essayer de la convaincre de rester. Je bus la tasse de thé qu'elle m'avait apporté ainsi que la compote et, bercée par l'odeur si familière de Lexa, m'endormis aussi tôt, épuisée.

 

PDV Lexa

 

  Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, il était inutile de la faire parler. Elle tenait à peine debout et je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir comment elle avait réussi à arriver jusqu'ici tellement elle semblait faible. Je voulais lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas exactement la bienvenue. Mais je pris tout de même soin d'elle, le cœur pincé en la voyant comme cela. Elle avait fait une bêtise. Mais à en voir son allure, ce devait certainement être la plus grande connerie de tout les temps, quelque chose d'irrémédiable, d'horrible et de destructeur. Quelque chose face auquel, même Clarke Griffin, ne pouvait pas se battre ni gagner.

  Ramenant la tasse vide dans l'évier, je décidai d'aller me coucher. J'aurais peut-être pu lire un autre dossier mais quelque chose me disait que la journée de demain aller être longue et éprouvante et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil -enfin ce qu'il en restait- me ferait le plus grand bien. Bien évidement, savoir que Clarke se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté, endormis, compliqua le processus et lorsque je rouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, j'eus l'impression que je venais seulement de les fermer...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment !!!   
> Laissez un message !!   
>  bisous


End file.
